Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particular to a motorized fluid control valve, which is powered by a motorized unit to selectively actuate the valve body between an opened condition and a closed condition.
Description of Related Arts
A regulator is a device for regulating and controlling a flow of fluid, wherein the regulator generally comprises a valve supported in a passageway, and a handle actuator being actuated to selectively close the valve to stop the fluid to pass through the passageway open the valve to allow the fluid to pass through the passageway. For example, a faucet valve, such as a ceramic disc faucet valve, is installed into a faucet device, wherein the valve comprises a plurality of discs moving against each other. When the handle actuator is manually actuated to move the discs away from each other, the valve is opened for allowing the water to pass through the passageway. Likewise, when the discs are moved toward each other by the handle actuator, the passageway is sealed to block the water to pass through. Another example of the valve is a flush valve, such as a relief valve, installed into a urinal system, wherein the handle actuator, i.e. the flush lever, is manually actuated to move a diaphragm for completing the flushing operation. The common problem of these valves is that the valves must be operated manually.
For hygiene purposes, an automatic operated valve is developed, wherein the automatic operated valve is operated by a solenoid as a replacement of the handle actuator. It is known that the solenoid is made of a number of circular wire loops to generate a magnetic force when an electric current is passed through the wire loops. When the flush valve incorporates the solenoid, the solenoid may come in contact with water, such that the solenoid may accumulate rusting particles from the water, which may remain on the solenoid. It is one of the common problems to cause a failure of operation of the flush valve. In other words, the conventional manual operated flush valve is more reliable than the solenoid operated automatic flush valve. Thus, the maintenance cost of the solenoid operated automatic flush valve is higher than that of the conventional manual operated flush valve.
The configuration of the solenoid operated automatic flush valve is complicated, wherein once the solenoid is broken or the battery is dead, the facility should call a technician to open an outer cover and disassemble an inner cover for the replacement of the solenoid or the battery. Due to the complicated structure of the solenoid operated automatic flush valve, the solenoid operated automatic flush valve requires a skilled technician to replace the broken solenoid and/or even replace the battery, which may further increase the maintenance cost of the infrared operated automatic flush valve.
Furthermore, solenoid does not provide enough power to actuate the valve. Accordingly, for high pressure fluid regulator, the valve must be strong enough to withstand the pressure of the fluid. However, the solenoid cannot generate a powerful actuation force, i.e. the torque, to actuate the valve. Therefore, the solenoid cannot incorporate with different types of valves.
More importantly, the solenoid cannot control the volume of fluid. Accordingly, the solenoid can only actuate the valve either at the opened condition or at the closed condition. Therefore, there exists a great need for controlling volume of fluid to meet the different requirements and situations of using the valve.